SWEET REVENGE
by Wihlemine
Summary: LOKI PLANEA UNA VENGANZA CONTRA TODOS, EN ESPECIAL CONTRA TONY...SIN EMBARGO, SE TOPARÁ CON UNOS LABIOS DULCES QUE NO PODRÁ EVITAR...Y LA VENGANZA YA NO PARECERÁ TAN BUENA IDEA... ATENTO, ESCENAS DE SEXO NO YAOI...


Esta historia me surgió de repente, luego de leer tantos fics de Loki donde aparece gay y atraido por hombres, me pregunté...¿por que no hay una chica

para Loki?

Asi que le cree una, y no cualquiera...espero que les guste. Escenas de sexo no yaoi...disfruten!

Es un capitulo único.

SWEET REVENGE

Ahí estaba ella, allí estaba él. No había vuelta atrás. Su presa encerrada en las paredes cristalinas de la mansión Stark. Tanto tiempo detrás de su venganza y ahora la tenía ahi...que mejor manera que terminar con lo que ellos comenzaron al meterse en su camino, en especial contra el inútil de Tony Stark. Ella, su tesoro, su propia sangre, a merced de su peor enemigo...

-No te muevas, Amelia...-dijo el caminando hacia ella y casi susurrando con su voz pastosa-Esto terminará muy pronto...

Loki parecía no tener prisa, después de todo, la había seguido por semanas y sabía todo de ella; la hermana pequeña del gran Tony stark, la niña mimada de su hermano, su pequeño orgullo...la muchacha se veía aterrada, podía notarlo en sus ojos claros, pero como buena Stark, lo disimulaba muy bien. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, era solo una jovencita...21, 22 años? Alejada por su hermano de su mundo de superhéroes, batallas y caos...

-Tu hermano no pudo alejarte demasiado de mi-le volvió a decir, acercándose lentamente a ella, pudo notar lo celeste de sus ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas por el miedo, su piel bronceada palidecer ante su sola presencia...

-Será mejor que te vayas antes que Tony venga por ti y patee tu trasero como la última vez...-dijo ella tratando de juntar valor de quien sabe donde...

Loki le sonrió. Tan hermosa, tan joven. Iba a ser una pena matarla.

Pero algo lo detuvo. Por que si...era hermosa, joven, su mirada suplicante le decía que quería vivir, que tenía miedo pero que aunque fuese así no dejaría este mundo sin ofrecer un poco de resistencia...tomó del escritorio donde Loki la acorralaba un abrecartas, y lo empuñó fuertemente.

-Deberás hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres salir de aqui con vida...Amelia

-Como sabes quien soy? Como..?

Loki se abalanzó sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo contra de ella, arrebatándole el abrecartas y lanzándolo al suelo, tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo, presionando su cuello...

-Sé todo sobre ti, Amelia...-dijo él-He planeado esta venganza por varios meses...sé quien eres, sé tus pasos, amigos...sueños...sé todo de ti...

La joven miró a los ojos vacios de Loki, esos ojos que desataron la tempestad sobre Nueva York hace un año. Sus ojos vacios, sin alma, los ojos que nadie quería mirar de frente. Casi instintivamente acercó sus mano al rostro de Loki, acariciando con la yema de los dedos sus ojos verdes...algo en ello provocó que el afloje de su mano en su cuello se distendiera, haciéndola toser...luego de ello bajó la mano y cerró los ojos...

-Bien...si vas a hacerlo, hazlo...-dijo ella con los ojos aún cerrados, su cuerpo y voluntad rendidos a él...-No voy a rogarte por mi vida...

Loki la miró unos segundos, ¿como iba a matarla? La habia seguido por meses, la había conocido, la había perseguido como un maldito acosador y mientras eso ocurría mas se daba cuenta que cuando la tuviese cerca no iba a poder hacerlo, no a ella...

Es que ella era Amelia Stark después de todos...la niña preciosa que salía del edificio Stark todas las mañanas con una vespa camino a la universidad, con los vestidos cortos y sus botas, con el cabello castaño al viento...la de las risas despreocupadas y los ademanes amables para todos. La que renegaba de la fortuna y el poder de su hermano y trabajaba por las tardes para que nadie le dijera que era una "niña rica"...la que siempre decía gracias y por favor...

Retiró las manos lentamente de ella mientras la joven abría los ojos...no se apartó, simplemente se quedó mirándola de cerca, mientras Amelia veía que sus ojos antes vacíos ahora mostraban un mar de confusión que no pudo esconder. Amelia había visto en sus ojos algo que nadie nunca habia visto, Loki apartó la mirada tratando de alejarse de ella...se retiró unos pasos...viendo que los ojos de ella estaban tan confundidos como los propios...

-Jarvis...JArvis...

-No tiene sentido que acudas a nadie, tu IA está desactivada...-dijo Loki despreocupado-No recuerdas acaso lo que dijo tu hermano?

-Maldición...-pensó ella-JArvis está en mantenimiento toda la noche...

-Para ser alguien tan lista no prestas demasiada atención...no, Amelia?

Loki dió vueltas sobre la oficina de Stark mientras Amelia trataba de adivinar que era lo que exactamente se proponía ese hombre. Había que reconocerlo, se decía ella, cuando su hermano le hablaba de Loki, parecía hacerlo con mas pasión de la que comúnmente describía a un enemigo y ahora entendía por que, el tipo inspiraba eso... un terror absoluto mezclado con un odio enfermizo...pero en el fondo pasión...pasión...para matarlo o para amarlo, pero nunca en términos medios...

-Entonces...que harás conmigo...Loki?

El príncipe sonrió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella...cerró los ojos con una sonrisa queriendo imaginarse lo que sería que de esos labios rojos y gruesos su nombre fuese pronunciado como un susurro...mejor aún, en un gemido...

-Tal vez...matarte no sea tan buena idea aún...Amelia...

-No me harás suplicarte...

-Oh...puedo hacer lo quiera contigo...-le respondió él con su porte señorial de principe que aún conservaba su dignidad...-Quieres ver?

Volvió sus pasos hacia ella nuevamente, que no se habia movido del escritorio de madera caoba muy antiguo de su hermano...mientras su cuerpo era aprisionado por Loki sus manos se afirmaron una a cada lado de sus caderas, tratando de mantener la mirada de su enemigo...

-No voy a suplicar, no voy a rogar...no voy a gritar, me oyes?

-Oh, si...vas a ser eso y mas, Amelia Stark...

A Amelia le pareció que el tipo era un maldito vampiro por la forma en que le hablaba como un susurro hipnotizante y, sin poder moverse, solo esaba él...no habia nada mas frente a él que sus ojos verdes, eléctricos e hipnotizantes...ahora recordaba una de las cosas que le habían dicho de Loki...era un dios...de la clase de dioses que mienten y engañan.

-Vas a jugar conmigo antes de matarme, no? Es lo que hace el dios de las travesuras...

-Podría...pero matarte no sería divertido...

-Y que vas a hacer conmigo, entonces?

LOki sonrió, y esa sonrisa le dijo todos...definitivamente no debió preguntar...

El dios buscó sus labios, los buscó con la mirada y con su boca, para presionarlos contra los suyos, un simple roce de sus labios y una descarga electrica se trasmitió contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola, impidiendo salir de su influjo...luego él quiso mas...dos, tres besos, y luego su boca recibió su lengua juguetona que se adentraba pidiendo la suya...el cuerpo aprisionado, sus manos en su pequeña cintura, atrayéndola mas...luego de unos segundos la soltó, sonriendo con la misma malicia...

Amelia no reaccionó hasta que pudo volver a respirar, los ojos entreabiertos...nadie nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, la había besado de esa forma...dejándola deseosa y ardiendo con solo una caricia de su lengua...quería mas...quería todo...

-Ok...no entiendo-dijo ella-Eres el dios de las travesuras...o el dios del sexo...?

-Puedo ser ambas cosas si me dejas...Amelia...

Empezaba a entender por que el tipo inspiraba esa clase de pasión en todos...era algo que simplemente tenía que lo hacia irresistible. No quería saber de que mas era capaz, o tal vez si...con otro beso así, no sabia que podía pasar...

Como si él le leyera la mente, volvió a acercarse a ella, más lentamente, con la misma sonrisa, sin necesidad de forcejearla, amenazarla o asustarla. Ella sabia a lo que iba, él sabia que se lo permitiría...otro beso que ella recibió de sus labios con los suyos abiertos, invitándolo a pasar...su cuerpo era presionado lentamente, obligándola a caer sobre el escritorio de su hermano. Sus labios pasaron de su boca a su cuello, tratando -sin éxito-de ahogar un gemido. Loki sonrió mientras su mano iba lentamente desde su rodilla hasta sus caderas, levantando lentamente el vestido con ella...su piel suave se estremecía al solo contacto de las manos suaves del asgardiano...las manos de ambos lanzaron al piso toda la papelería de esa mesa mientras Loki viajaba con sus labios por la suave piel de ella, buscando su contacto como si lo deseara por siglos...

La volvió a besar, y esta vez ya bajo él sus besos de ambos se hicieron más pasionales, mas ardientes...

-Maldita niña-le susurró Loki al oído-No sabes lo que haces...no sabes lo que tus besos hacen conmigo...

Soltó sus labios y la miró, sonriendo como vencido frente a sus ojos celestes y sus mejillas rojas por la pasión. Era ahora o no era mas...iba a llevarse una parte de ella esa noche, ahi, en el escritorio de Tony Stark...y no habia marcha atrás...

Volvió a besarla, mientras ambos se quitaban la ropa...mientras el cuerpo de ella se exhibía a él y ella veía el torso desnudo del principe...sus manos bajaron por la entrepierna de ella hacienda gemir nuevamente...

-Loki...no...-susurró ella

-Es muy tarde para detenerme, debiste pensarlo antes...-dijo Loki moviendo su lengua de plata por entre sus pechos, lamiéndolos lentamente, luego por su abdomen hasta llegara su sexo, quitando la pantaleta, besando sus muslos internos mientras ella se afirmaba de los bordes del escritorio. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban excitados, sudorosos y mojados, él se quitó el resto de la ropa con una habilidad digna de un príncipe, introduciéndose lentamente en ella, quien ahogó un gemido donde pronunciaba su nombre.

Era justo lo que él quería, su nombre pronunciado por ella entre gemidos de placer que le haga olvida al mundo mismo y todos los imbeciles mortales que alguna vez quisieron estar donde él estaba ahora...por que ahora ella era tomada por un dios, y eso no era facil de olvidar...

Presionó sus caderas contra su cuerpo, mientras seguia besando sus labios gruesos que pronunciaban su nombre, mientras recorría con las manos y los ojos su cuerpo resplandeciente...mientras dejaba en su cuello las marcas de él, en sus pechos su saliva que ardía al solo contacto...la deseaba, la deseaba mas de lo que habia deseado antes y su deseo de venganza solo era cegado por ese deseo en sus entrañas y que ahora saciaba con su sexo desnudo dentro de ella...

Una, dos...tres arremetidas furiosas dentro de ella mientras ella gemía y se entregaba, mientras ella se elevaba y clavaba sus uñas en su hombro, mientras seguia acariciando su cabello oscuro y lacio entre los dedos...

Ahora se movía lentamente, levantándose unos centímetros para volver a acomodar su caderas con firmeza...le daría placer como nunca habia sentido. Le haria suplicar por mas, le haría volverse loca por el como él ya estaba por ella...no se merecía mas...era lo que debia hacer...no la habia seguido tanto tiempo para nada...

Las oledas de placer la hacian temblar, todo su cuerpo temblaba y ella gemia, en silencio y luego mas fuerte, tan fuerte que debió ahogar sus gemidos con sus labios, a cada aliento de él, ella repetía su nombre..."Loki, Loki...oh...Loki..Hazlo, quedate ahi...por siempre"

-Por siempre es mucho tiempo, querida...-le respondió susurrando en su oído, pero aún así pudo volver a darle tres arremetidas mas dentro de su cuerpo antes que ambos cedieran al orgasmo...a la muerte, la pequeña muerte...

Luego de unos minutos de recobrar el aliento, Amelia se levantó ayudaba por el mismo Loki, y cubriéndose un poco, ambos se sentaron en el sillón de cuero negro en donde

Tony solía beber su whisky antes de acostarse...Amelia apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del hombre, mientras él no hacia nada por detenerla...le ayudó a abrochar su vestido

y luego la tapó con su abrigo...

-Esta es, en definitiva...la mejor venganza que se me pudo ocurrir-dijo el príncipe de pronto, acariciando el cabello castaño de la joven-Aunque debo reconocer que fui improvisando por el camino...

-Y ahora que?-dijo ella-Le dirás a Tony que están a mano?...Que por frustrar tus planes de dominación mundial tu sedujiste a su hermana?

-Algo asi...creo que...

No pudo terminar de decir nada, por que en ese instante la puerta se abrió y el dueño de casa vió a la pareja sentada en su sillón favorito. Miró a su hermana con cabello revuelto y a Loki aún con la camisa desabrochada...y a su costoso escritorio de caoba importado de Francia sin ninguno de sus importantes papeles en ella y solo coronada por una corbata verde...había que ser estúpido para no darse cuenta lo que acababa de pasar, y Tony Stark no lo era...era cosa de sumar dos mas dos...

-Debi matarte cuando pude-dijo Tony acercándose al principe exiliado de Asgard-Y a ti, debí mandarte a un convento!

-Stark...-dijo Loki-Eso te pasa por no estar en casa...

-Tu cállate!-le respondió yendo a un pequeño bar en la esquina del cuarto-Necesito un trago...

Miró a su hermana, y luego a Loki, y luego a su hermana nuevamente...

-No te enojes conmigo, Tony-dijo entonces ella muy resuelta-Lo ves? No pierdes un enemigo, ganas un cuñado...

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado…de ser así, dejen un review!**


End file.
